1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for applying stickers to vehicles in an organized consistent manner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manual method for applying stickers to windows of vehicles.
2. Related Art
Several hand applicators have been utilized for advantageously applying stickers or the like in a consistent manner on various surfaces. Thus, applicators have been provided for holding a plurality of stickers in a single machine, which stickers can be applied quickly to apply stickers wherever desirable. Such an applicator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,752 to Arnold. Other prior devices include various hand applicators for precisely applying various stickers or other sheet-like materials to a substrate surface. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,350,253 to Goodhart; 3,967,021 to Weingrad; 4,469,550 to O'Steen; and 5,022,951 to Behlmer et al. Other devices include tools for applying large sheets of material such as wallpapers and the like, which include such devices as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 609,008to Carter; 4,490,198 to Mitchell; and 3,907,628 to Buske. In addition, other applicators have been used for positioning or affixing articles such as electrical boxes to a wall such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,751 to Rieckenberg.
While these patents provide various methods for applying stickers and the like and have saved many people time and effort in accurately applying such stickers there remains a need in the art for providing a method for positioning and applying a sticker to a vehicle window in a predetermined position. In such a device the repeatability would be essential since quality and consumer appearance are very important in the vehicle industry today. While the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,910 to Johnson provides a means for utilizing a labeling mechanism over and over such an invention is not readily applicable to applying a sticker to a vehicle in a predetermined position. Thus, there remains a need in the art from a manufacturing standpoint to provide a sticker applicator which can put vehicle price stickers, rust proofing stickers or other advertising and the like in a precise location on a vehicle window with little or no effort or human error involved.